


STRQ Team

by NezzKind



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezzKind/pseuds/NezzKind
Summary: This is not the fairy tale of hopes and dreams.This is a tale of legacies, of predecessors.Of those that came before, who fought and offered their strength to those who would come after.Before Team RWBY, there was STRQ Team.Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen.Through the actions of these four special individuals, some of noble cause and some borne of infamy, the gears of fate will be set in motion for the World of Remnant.And the future as a whole.





	STRQ Team

.

** The Worst Meeting Ever **

.

_“Welcome to Beacon…”_

.

.

In the cold frost of the snowy night, the little girl heard the low snarling of Beowolves beyond the tree line.

Her father was gone. Where he disappeared to, she did not know.

Her mother’s blue cape fluttered violently in the wind. A small woman’s frame was all that stood between her and the Grimm eyeing her like such easy prey.

As the girl and her mother came to a stop in the middle of an open-white field, a giant shadow cast across from the army of dark creatures. Its burning eyes focused on the two, fierce and callous. Steaming saliva dripped from its canines and melted canyons into the snow.

“Summer,” her mother called to her. “Run.”

“But, mommy—”

“Run and don’t look back!”

Among the ranks of Grimm, the lone giant figure loomed forward. It belonged to the highest order of Grimm and was the dominant alpha of the “pack”.

“Summer!” her mother called again. “Run!”

“I don’t want to leave you!” she cried.

“You have to!”

Beneath her mother’s cowl, two axes brandished in each hand. The silver in the woman’s eyes gleamed intensely towards the enormous beast, who howled high into the low, hanging moon.

“This is goodbye, Summer.”

“MOMMY!”

Her mother’s figure whipped forth like a ghost’s. A look of sorrow barely gleaned beneath her hood. A single tear shed for her daughter, whom she parted ways.

_Remember, Summer._

_We live such very short lives._

_Love intensely, love frequently._

_And never fail to see the beauty in everything._

_\--Even in death._

_…_

_…_

“MOMMY!”

Summer’s hand reached out to catch the tail-end of her mother’s cape but found nothing there. Nothing but the awkward stares of her soon-to-be peers at Beacon Academy.

The girl looked about the hull of the airship. New students entering Beacon were idled along its corridors, seemingly immersed in their own conversations until Summer’s sudden outburst. Perhaps out of consideration, they all awkwardly returned to their own business with furtive glances.

Summer immediately pulled down her hood over her face to cover the redness flushing there. She wished she could say that was the most embarrassing moment of her life, but it was only one to a vastly expanding collection. Her legs kicked out under her seat as she couldn’t control the embarrassing anguish she felt.

If that wasn’t enough, she touched something moist on her cheek, as she pulled her hood closer in to suffocate herself.

_I was drooling too?!_

_AHHHHHHWWWWW!!!!!_

While Summer was having her fit, the airship docked at Beacon Academy’s port. The new students filed off by the numbers. Outside, more airships could be seen offloading their own passengers.

Summer stayed behind for a while. There was a moment she considered staying onboard and riding the airship back to Signal.

The girl had graduated a year early. Beacon’s Headmaster had personally scouted her for his school after a certain incident involving a notorious criminal and one of the Academy’s most esteemed Professors. Though, the outcome of the event was less than ideal, it didn’t fail to leave a lasting impression on the powers that be.

As Summer continued to contemplate, the last words of Signal’s Headmasters resounded in the back of her mind.

 _“It’s a good chance, isn’t it?”_ Headmaster Pan said with his usual aloofness. _“It’s not like we have much to teach you anymore.”_

Summer frowned at that.

 _“This provides a good opportunity, Summer Rose,”_ Vice Headmaster Hook glowered over her. _“You would have attended Beacon eventually. It is the next step in becoming a **true** Huntress. See the world with your own eyes. Do not be afraid to take the path before you. You’re perfectly capable of walking it.”_

 _Professor Hook!_ Summer thought so fondly that she almost cried.

_Alright! I’ll do it!_

Summer slapped the sides of her face to psyche herself up.

As the airship was leaving, the pilot forgot to check if there were any passengers still left. In a moment of panic, he viewed the cameras to show a single student still registering on the monitors. But after blinking once, the figure was gone.

The pilot rechecked the systems and monitors to find the girl he thought he saw inside, was in fact standing at the edge of Beacon’s airport.

“She couldn’t have… Nahhhh…”

As Summer watched the transport disappear into the clouds, she lamented how she could only perform well in the oddest situations.

With a sigh and a reluctant smile, the short girl turned to the Academy she would now be attending. Beacon’s vast courtyard stretched forth to greet her. Many of the students were already hustling their way to the auditorium.

_Alright, Summer._

_You got this._

_You got this!_

_You’re ready!_

_……Probably._

And so, Summer Rose strode forth.

Her white cloak fluttered in the gentle breeze of Beacon’s cliff. Her pair of ringed chakram blades clinked at the side of her hips. Silver eyes focused on what lay ahead—

_And the future waiting just beyond._

 .

X  X  X  X  X

.

“I can’t believe we have to attend this stupid school!”

“Still kicking the dirt on that, sis?”

“Look at ‘em, Qrow! They’re so soft it makes me sad. These kids wouldn’t survive a day in Vacuo. And _this_ is supposed to be where the best Hunters are trained? Give me a break,” Raven rolled her eyes.

“Hey, we’re here now. We might as well make the best of it,” Qrow tried to console.

“Not by choice. Shepherd and Temujin practically did everything they could to ship us off.”

“They wanted a better life for us. You can’t be mad at them forever.”

“Who said anything about forever? Till I die isn’t too far off.”

“Raven…”

“What?!”

“Nothing.”

If Qrow was being honest, he felt the same way. Maybe not as intensely, but he always believed he would spend the rest of his life in Vacuo, fighting with Temujin’s Red Fang. But Shepherd, their surrogate father, wanted a different life for the twins. One far removed from the fate of child soldier.

Qrow understood the sentiment on some level but telling Raven that was completely out of the question. Sitting next to her the whole flight over was like being in the eye of a storm.

Raven loved life in Vacuo. It nurtured the warring fire within her. She also loved Temujin, the leader of the Red Fang and the twin’s surrogate mother. But being forced to look for an alternative way of life, against her will, left the young girl with violent and bitter feelings.

As a result, no one came so much as ten feet within the Branwens, especially the fuming Raven. When their airship landed, the young swordswoman only glared about her fellow peers and scoffed.

With one hand constantly resting on her sword, always ready to draw, matched with her dark-maroon samurai armor, Raven exuded a constant hostile presence. A crimson light flickered in her irises as the manifestation of her Semblance. Everything about her screamed for those in her proximity to keep a healthy distance.

In comparison, the lanky-bodied Qrow walked alongside her with a similar danger sense. Though, it was nowhere near as blood-letting as his sibling counterpart. The young man still brandished a collapsible scythe across his back that curved like the devil’s smile.

“This is a waste of time,” Raven complained once more.

“You heard Temujin and Shepherd. If we graduate and still wanna live in Vacuo by the end of it, they’ll welcome us back with open arms.”

“And in that time, the government continues to enslave our people. All while we live this dumb version of a happy-go-lucky school life. Like we’re just some stupid kids!”

“We _are_ kids.”

“Are we, though?” Raven stared at Qrow seriously. “I don’t know what you call yourself, but I know what I am. I’m a warrior and a weapon. And I haven’t been anything else for a long time now…”

The younger twin fell silent at that. He knew the things Raven had done on their behalf— _the measures she took to ensure they would survive._ And she was correct. Children didn’t do the same things she had done. They didn’t bear the same scars already pockmarked across her soul. At least, not normal ones.

“Maybe this is an opportunity for you, little brother, but this isn’t the life for me,” Raven continued.

“Well, whining about it isn’t going to change anything.”

“No, but getting myself expelled might.”

“I’m willing to bet Temujin thought you might try to pull a stunt like that and put some measures in place.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Raven squinted, and pulled out a long, bamboo black pipe.

After biting the lip, she began stuffing tobacco leaves into the bowl. Stress had been building the long ways over and she had held back on the habit since smoking inside the airship could have caused a malfunction. But now, in the open air, she wanted to take the edge off some of her nerves.

_“What do you think you are doing?”_

“…What’s it **look** like I’m doing?” Raven answered the voice of challenge with her own.

In the middle of the courtyard path leading to Beacon, where other students gave the Branwens a wide birth, three older-looking students stood before them. Their leader, a blonde girl with glasses and a stern demeanor, addressed Raven without fear.

“It _looks_ like you’re about to openly smoke contraband on school premises, while underage.”

“Oh. Then, you’re right. That’s exactly what I’m doing. So, why are you asking again?”

“This is not a joke. Hand it over. I’ll be confiscating it. You’re a new student, so you can come explain yourself at the student council office after the orientation.”

“Yeah, not happening, little miss uptight and blondie.” Raven widened her stance and grasped the hilt of her sword. “I don’t answer to anyone, and definitely not holier-than-thou skirts like you.”

“Do you understand who you are raising your hand against?” the girl tilted her glasses.

“No, should I? You don’t exactly have your name tattooed across your forehead.”

“We are GIAS Team. The officially elected student council of Beacon Academy and enforcers of the school’s rules, as well as keepers of the student body’s well-being. As such, we are given supreme authority to act on behalf of the Headmaster.”

“Blah blah blah, I thought you were going to name yourself, not hide behind some dumb titles. But hey, if that’s what you want carved on your tombstone, that’s fine by me.”

“…My name is Glynda Goodwitch, leader of GIAS Team and president of the council. I am also the top student here and would strongly advise a new student not to challenge me in battle.”

“Great. Warning received. You aren’t confiscating shit. So, either back off—” Raven dug the soles of her feet into the ground. _“Or I make you back off.”_

Glynda drew her riding crop and took a defensive stance. Likewise, the glimmer of Raven’s blade peaked slightly out of its sheathe.

At this time, the rising tensions between the two attracted a large crowd of bystanders.

“Are you really doing this, Raven? We haven’t been here for a full minute!”

“Shut up, Qrow. Are you with me or not?”

“What do you think?”

Qrow pulled the scythe from his back and folded it out into its sleek staffed form. Even if he didn’t agree with his sister, living in Vacuo taught him to stand beside his own. You didn’t survive if you weren’t ready to fight and die by those around you.

“Glynda… this is proving a bit much for a simple infraction,” one of the GIAS Teammates cautioned their leader. “A simple warning should suffice. We are interrupting the students’ orientation and these individuals are likely a bit stir-crazy from their trip.”

“We do not compromise, Straw. If we lax the authority of the student council now, how do we expect the students to adhere to it in the future? We’ve been challenged, and now we must set a precedent.”

“Or…” The stringy blonde-haired boy with long sleeves motioned. “ _Or_ we can wait until one of the professors gets here. I think one has surely been notified already. Perhaps, even our Mentor.”

“No, Glynda is correct,” the third stiff-jawed teammate stepped forward and brandished a revolver. “We must set an example for the other students.”

“Not you too, Ironwood. Am I the only one left with any sense?”

“Make ready to fight,” Glynda announced. “That’s an order.”

Straw sighed, as a number of thin, gold spears sprouted from underneath his long sleeves.

As each of them honed their Aura and drew from the strength of their Semblance—

_(((*Ring*)))_

An echoing chime, barely discernible to the ear, but so piercing and clear to those who recognized it—resounded in the hearts and mind of those readied to fight. Something in its nature felt fleeting. Like a swift wind on a moonlight night. A transparency that was gentle, but at the same time haunting.

Raven’s eyes widened in surprise as she noticed her smoke pipe was no longer hanging in her mouth.

“Wha—?!”

_“What may I ask would be the cause of such an exciting display?”_

The crowd parted ways for a man wearing a black coat, a dark green scarf, and deep-shaded sunglasses. He looked to the Branwens momentarily, and then to GIAS Team.

“I know you’re all very eager to test your skills against one another, prove your worth as young Huntsmen and Huntresses in training—“ He took a moment to press up his sunglasses with a sly grin. “—And I assure you, that time _will_ come. But there is a time and a place for everything.”

“But, Mentor Ozpin!”

“Yes, Glynda?”

“These two acted in open defiance against the school’s code of conduct and challenged the authority of the student council!”

“Yes. It appears they are a rather tumultuous pair. In fact, they remind me of another fresh student a few years back. She was also quite rebellious as I recall.”

“Professor! That was—”

“I trust that you of all the trainees in this Academy know the temptations of hot bloodedness better than anyone. You must take care to remember, the student council does not exist merely to enforce rules onto others— _but to guide them.”_

“…I understand that, Mentor. But still, it doesn’t change the fact that this girl is openly partaking in contraband!”

“And what contraband would that be?”

“Her—”

It was then, Glynda realized the tobacco pipe in Raven’s mouth was gone. She was prepared to accuse her of hiding it, when she saw the unbridled anger on the other girl’s face.

“I see…” Glynda calmed.

“I believe it would be best to chalk this up to a simple misunderstanding,” Ozpin moved to finish the issue. “Now, the Headmaster’s orientation speech will be beginning shortly, so I suggest you all hurry along to the auditorium.”

A few tense seconds pervaded the atmosphere as the professor silently drank coffee from his mug. One by one, the crowd of students dispersed. GIAS Team returned to their duties of guiding the new students to their destination.

Ozpin moved to follow, before sparing a glance to a certain girl at the corner of his eye. The edge of a white cowl could be seen wafting just behind one of the courtyard’s stone pillars.

_Very impressive, Miss Rose._

.

X  X  X  X  X

.

Summer breathed a deep sigh of relief as she clutched the bamboo pipe in her hands.

_Ah… I didn’t know if that was actually going to work._

_I’m glad it did! But it was probably only because Professor Ozpin stepped in._

_Whew._

_Okay._

_Now, I just have to find the right moment to give this back to that girl—_

“WAAA!!!”

Summer instinctively ducked as a thin blade brushed the space just above her head.

“You! Hand it over!” a raging Raven stood over her.

“Okay! Okay! I was planning to anyway. Here!”

Summer extended the pipe, which Raven hastily snatched away.

“I was just trying to help…”

“Yeah? Well, the next time you think about ‘ _helping’_ me, think about how I won’t give you a second chance to duck next time!”

“Hey, I just got you out of trouble. Why do you have to be all—Hgg!”

Raven poised her sword again. Summer was about to defend herself, when a skinny boy stepped between them.

“Cool it, sis! She actually _did_ help us out just now,” Qrow argued.

“It would’ve been better to settle things on our own terms.”

“Says you.”

“We could’ve taken ‘em.”

“They looked like a bunch of stiffs, but even you should’ve noticed they weren’t amateurs.”

“Hmph.”

“Whatever,” Qrow turned from Raven to Summer. “Qrow Branwen. The surly one’s my sister, Raven. Here.”

The boy offered a hand to help the girl up, and she took it.

“Summer. Summer Rose,” she introduced herself.

“I didn’t even see you move. How did you do that?”

“It’s a… part of my Semblance.”

“Huh. Well, seems pretty neat.”

 _“Oh, for the love of…”_ Raven rolled her eyes, while groaning. “It wasn’t **that** impressive. You just didn’t see it because you haven’t trained enough.”

“She still took it right from under your nose.”

“T-that was a surprise move from a blind spot, _while_ I was distracted! I still saw her do it. If I wasn’t so focused on stupid miss tight hair bun, I would’ve slashed her to pieces!”

“You know what Temujin always says, ‘death is still death’.”

“Shut up. I don’t need you parroting the old lady. And don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing just cause this girl’s…a little cute.”

“Hey! I’m not, that’s not what this is.”

“Uh huh. Try to keep your puberty in your pants, little brother. I wouldn’t get attached to anyone here if I were you. We won’t be staying.”

Raven spared Summer one more intense glare before walking off dismissively.

“Ah… Don’t mind her,” Qrow massaged his neck awkwardly. “The pipe you took—it was a gift she received from her, uh, mother figure, I guess you would call it. It’s probably the only thing she’ll have to remember her for a while.

“Oh, sorry about that.”

“Don’t be! You really helped dig us out of it.”

“I guess.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why _did_ you help us?”

“Uh, well. I think if I have the ability to help people, I have the responsibility to use it. You know, make the world a better place and all. Kinda looks like it backfired though.”

“In a burning car crash kinda way—but I respect that.”

“Also, I thought….eeeuughhh,” Summer wanted to stop talking there, but her mouth was moving before she could stop it.

_Don’t say it was because she was cool!_

_Don’t say it was because she was cool!_

“I thought your sister was really cool ♥!” Summer mentally smacked her palm against her forehead. “Even if I did make her angry in the end…”

“Oh. Yeah, my sister does have that effect on people. Well, I better catch up to her before she gets into more trouble without me. See you around, I guess? Soon, maybe?”

“Sure! **Absotutely**!”

_Stop, Summer._

_Just…stop…_

“Yeah,” Qrow chuckled. “Okay.”

When the boy left for the auditorium, Summer collapsed on the floor as soon as she was out of sight. An all-consuming sigh expelled from the depths of her soul and left it an empty husk.

_“Worst. Meeting. Ever.”_

 


End file.
